


Little Moments

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [25]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Cass and Steph never thought they could have moments like these yet here they were.





	Little Moments

2024 

Cassandra picked up Timmy. He had been crawling recently and getting into everything.

"I am... surprised you haven't gotten into the Batcave." She laughed as she walked towards the living room.

Timmy just cooed at her. But she could tell what he was feeling. He was happy and wanted her to give him affection. 

She kissed his forehead. "I love you, my little bat." 

In the living room was Stephanie and Barb playing with dolls. 

"Look Barb, it's your Mama and Timmy." Stephanie said. 

"He is a little… troublemaker." Cass said.

Steph nodded. "Look at his grandparents; Bruce, Talia, Selina, and Sandra. An asshole, ex assassin, ex thief, another ex assassin. Also Barbara. Do we count her as a grandma?" 

"True and I do. Your mom is the most normal and calm one."

"I know." Stephanie shrugged.

2025

Stephanie looked at her mom's text and her stomach dropped.

He was out. 

"No. No. No." Her heart was pounding. How did he get out? 

She wouldn't be so upset if it was just her and Cass still but they had the kids to worry about. The kids he could take away. That he could steal away from them.

Or put in all kinds of danger. 

Why would anyone let him get patrol? Stephanie wanted to punch whoever got him out.

"Cassandra!" She yelled.

Cass came running in. "Are you hurt?" 

"He got patrol." Stephanie said. Cass looked at her with that look that always made her feel better.

"Everything will be okay." Cass hugged her.

2026

Cass lifted Timmy onto her and Steph's bed. They had two hours until the wedding.

"Can't believe Duke's getting married. He's kinda young isn't he?" Stephanie said as she pulled on Barb's dress.

"Duke and Jackson are older than we were." 

"But like a year. Oh wow we were young." Stephanie laughed.

Cass put a dress that matched Barb's on Timmy.

"Timmy looks like my twinnie." Barb smiled.

"He does." Cass said.

"Yeah twinnie!" Timmy cheered. 

Steph smiled. Cass loved her smile. It was like looking at a work of art when Steph smiled.

2027

Stephanie wiped a tear. "I can't believe both of our babies are in school." 

Cass nodded. 

Steph really couldn't believe it. Not only was she a mom she was a mom whose kids were both in school. 

It was weird but it was also amazing.

"Tim's done taking photos. Let's go say bye to our babies." Cass said.

Tim took the first day of school photos for the kids each year since Barb and Sandra started school the same year. 

Steph pulled Cass over to their kids and niece. "Timmy, are you ready?" Steph asked.

He shook his head. "No. I wanna stay home." 

"But school is fun." Cass said.

"Yeah totally." Steph agreed.

"Yes." Tim nodded.

"Mommy didn't go to school." Timmy pouted.

Cass looked over at Steph. Tim looked at his camera. Cass looked at Timmy.

"That is different." Cass simply said.

"Timmy. Mommy had a bad childhood and didn't get the chance to go to school." Barb said.

Sandra nodded. "Like my daddy. He was born as a teen and didn't go to school until high school. So crazy, right?!" 

Steph chuckled. They were so cute.

2028

Cassandra placed a blanket on Barb and Timmy; they had fallen asleep while watching a movie. 

"Do you think… we might have more kids?" Cass asked.

"Maybe. Not anytime soon but maybe someday. Why? Do you want more kids?" Steph asked. She was turning off the tv.

"Just a thought. Maybe one day." Cass mused. 

Steph nodded. "Maybe we could try adopting. Times have changed." 

"Yes. But for now, our hands are full." 

Steph walked over to Cass and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, now you go save lives, Batman." 

"You too, Dr. Wayne." Cass leaned up and gave Steph a peck on the lips.


End file.
